


One Being

by ThatPersonWhoWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart - Freeform, Canon Gay Relationship, College AU, Connie Springer/Sasha Blouse - Freeform, Eren Jeager/Mikasa Ackerman, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Characters, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPersonWhoWrites/pseuds/ThatPersonWhoWrites
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR IT'S CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HAJIME ISAYAMA!⚠️⚠️Warning: Swearing in almost all chapters and smut in much later chapters. Also the main couple in this story are like, gay, so I guess if that triggers you then don't read.⚠️⚠️(Just a boring College AU! fan fiction dedicated to the ship JeanMarco (Jean  and Marco Bodt) from the anime Attack on Titan that has slowly taken over my life. They are in college...blah blah blah all that stuff...so uh yeah. Enjoy! I guess...?)...Hey! It's Marco Bodt. And I'm here to talk to you about something that everyone else probably has a different viewpoint of. Yes. I am going to talk about love.Love is an incredible thing. And sometimes it can change your life. Forever.But love is one thing that can take a while to get to. And sometimes you have to dodge many obstacles to get to it.And now, I'm here. I'm going to be telling you guys my love story. I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's very important to me. And it's also important to him too.This is how a single being, I, Marco Bodt, and another, Jean Kirschtein, became ONE.





	One Being

  
  
_Hey! It's...It's Marco here. Marco Bodt. And I'm here to talk to you about something that everyone else probably has a different viewpoint of. Yes. I am going to talk about love._

_Love is an...incredible thing. And sometimes it can change your life. Forever._

_But love is one thing that can take a while to get to. And sometimes you have to dodge many obstacles to get to it._

_I myself, had to do just that. But, trust me when I say this. It was all worth it. Every last thing._

_And now, I'm here. I'm going to be telling you guys my love story. I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's very important to me. And it's also important to him too._

_This is how a single being, I, Marco Bodt, and another, Jean Kirschtein, became ONE._  
_\---------------------------------------------_  
**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_**  
     
  I slammed my alarm clock forcefully as it rang in my ears, making me wake up from a peaceful dream I was having. I huffed and puffed out my cheeks as the bright sun shone through my curtains. I forced myself to sit up in bed and open the curtains that was poorly containing the rays. I started to glare at the big ball of light, in hopes that it would get out of the sky just for an hour longer. Alas, my attempts to glare the heck out of the sun were in vain as I once again huffed in grumpiness. I threw the cozy blankets off of me as I started to pick out my clothes for the day. I only realized that the current day was not the same as any others the moment I stubbed my toe on the edge of the suitcase that was next to my bed.

  Yes. That day I would be headed off to college. In my case, Trost University. I had gotten a scholarship from the university and would be majoring in historical studies. I would of been yelling in joy when I realized that day would be the day I was taking a new step in my life.

If I wasn't already yelling in pain and agony.

  I swiftly took my foot in my hands the moment toe and suitcase made contact and hissed through my teeth.  _Maybe I should take a shower..._ I thought as my toe throbbed.  _Yeah. That sounds like a good idea right now._ I agreed with myself, and got up hesitantly to take a much needed shower.

  After the shower, I felt a heck of a lot better. Showers were always my go to relax-time. I got out, dried myself off, and wrapped the towel around my freckled waist. With my hair still being wet, I took another towel and rubbed it,   making it turn fluffy. I giggled to myself as I looked in the mirror. I decided to keep it like that till I left.

  I walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom, my towel still wrapped around my waist, and started picking out my clothes once more. I kept an eye on the suitcase and made sure I didn't have an incident with the luggage again.

  After a cautious moment of getting dressed, I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. During my little morning routine, I felt a buzz in the back pocket of my jeans (haha, get it?  _JEAN_ S??? okay, i'll stop.). I pulled out my phone and saw I got a text message from one of my closest friends, Armin Arlert.

**From: Armin Alert**  
**So, Marco, you ready for college? c:**

  I chuckled quietly to myself. Armin was going to the same university, him majoring in animal science. He was so excited to be going to college and to be honest, I really wasn't. I mean, I was proud that I was going to college, I might say overjoyed, actually. But I was really nervous about seeing all the people there. Some could be good, some could be bad, and some could be outright devils in disguise. I kind of, forced a smile and typed a reply.

**From: Me**  
**Hey Armin! Yeah, I am. Are u?**

**From: Armin Alert**  
**Yeah! I uh...I am. Haha. Anyways,  did you get the paper in the mail that says your dorm room number and everything???**

  I checked the my pile of papers on my desk top, scanning through each one. I found the paper that I was currently looking for and smiled. I tapped out a reply.

**From: Me**  
**Yeah, I did. My dorm # is 124 in hallway B. What about u?**

**From: Armin Alert**  
**Ah, dagnabbit. Mine is #98 in hallway A..**

  I felt my smile falter a bit as I read my friend's text. I was hoping that we would both get the same dorm or  _at least_ the same hallway, but then again, I highly doubted that we would.

**From: Me**  
**Oh! That's fine. We'll still see each other between classes and maybe when we go out for lunch.**

**From: Armin Alert**  
**Yeah..that's true..**

**From: Armin Alert**  
**Ok, I gotta go. I'll see you at the campus!!!!!**

**From: Me**  
**Alright! Drive safe!! :)**

I tapped send and swiftly put the phone in my back pocket once again. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before I slung my overfilled backpack over my shoulder and took my evil suitcase by its handle. I turned off all the lights and grabbed my car keys. Before I left my apartment, I quickly texted a close relative of mine that had an extra set of keys to it, to keep an eye on it while I was at college. Not even waiting for a reply back, I threw it in my pocket and left my apartment, locking the door.

As I drove off to the campus with my phone's GPS, I could only think to myself...  _What can happen to me in the next few years at college?_


End file.
